


Cherry Syrup, Vanilla Syrup

by ssswampert



Series: 24 Hours [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Car Sex, Clothed Sex, M/M, diner au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssswampert/pseuds/ssswampert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“James, get in my car,” Qrow snaps, leaned over to poke his head through the passenger side window.</p>
<p>“What?” James pauses, halfway to opening his own car door.</p>
<p>“Get in my car,” Qrow says again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Syrup, Vanilla Syrup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IronwoodisBae (CommanderBaewin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderBaewin/gifts).



> ironqrow smut war prompt! James and Qrow having car sex and it's a lil awkward and cramped but they can't bring themselves to care because it's been a while and they're super desperate - from IronwoodisBae on tumblr

“James, get in my car,” Qrow snaps, leaned over to poke his head through the passenger side window.

“What?” James pauses, halfway to opening his own car door.

“Get in my car,” Qrow says again. “I’ve been working firsts the past two weeks and you come to thirds. Get. _In my car_.” James lets his door handle relax and steps over to pull open the door of Qrow’s tiny beater.

Qrow yanks the handle under the seat and shoves the seat back as far as it can go, and James ducks to squeeze himself in. The moment James pulls the door shut, Qrow shifts into gear and swings around behind The Nest, then pulls it out of gear and jerks the emergency brake into place.

“Qrow, what...” James starts to ask. Qrow cuts him off with a pull on his tie and a kiss this side of bruising.

“I haven’t seen you in a while,” Qrow says against his lips, and nips. “Missed you.” James is bracing himself against the dashboard with one hand and the headrest of the driver’s seat with the other.

James hums. “I missed you too. Winter just isn’t as fun.”

“Let’s not talk about Winter right now,” Qrow says, letting go of James’ tie to trail fingers up the side of his neck. “I don’t want to think about her while I’m…” he trails off with a grin and clambers over the middle divider into James’ lap. One of his knees rests against the door, and the other is mashed between James’ leg and the divider.

James lets his hands settle at Qrow’s hips. “Won’t your car be a little-- _ah_ \--cramped for this?” he asks, sliding his hands up to Qrow’s waist as Qrow bends to line kisses up his neck.

“Probably, but who the _fuck_ cares? I don’t,” Qrow replies, shifting forward. His knee knocks against the cupholder. Qrow swears and leans and grabs another lever. The seat falls away under James, and James goes down onto his back with a shocked noise. Qrow laughs.

James frowns, a flush crawling up his neck. Qrow untucks his shirt and slides his hands under as he leans forward to kiss the frown off of James’ face. “Just humor me,” he says, biting James’ jaw.

“By fucking you in your car?” James’ grip tightens on Qrow’s waist. Qrow sucks hard at the hollow under his ear, and James chokes on a groan. “ _Qrow_ ,” he gasps, dragging his hands back to Qrow’s hips.

“Well, it doesn’t have to be _fucking_ but a mutual jerkoff would be nice,” Qrow says, grinning against James’ skin. James sets a hand on the side of Qrow’s face and tilts his head to kiss him hard. He uses the hand still on Qrow’s hip to drag him forward and push their groins together. Qrow’s nails dig into the flesh of his side, and he makes a low noise.

“You’re so hard already,” James murmurs, threading fingers into Qrow’s hair and dragging a finger over the bulge in his work pants. Qrow jerks, braces his forearm against the ceiling of the car.

“Well,” he says, breathless. “That tends to happen when you enjoy someone’s company.” He swallows thickly. James’ grin matches Qrow’s.

“I suppose I could say the same about myself, though.” He can feel the heat spreading across his cheekbones now. Qrow rolls his hips, and James arches into it, biting his lip. He grips Qrow’s hips and rolls his own; tugs on Qrow’s hips to meet his, though Qrow doesn’t need the direction.

Qrow pulls his hand from under James’ shirt and clutches at his shoulder. James lets go of Qrow’s hips to pull open his belt and slacks, then slides one hand inside and cups Qrow through his boxer briefs. Qrow huffs a breath and tilts his hips into James’ hand, and then leans down to kiss him, fingers trailing over the ceiling over his head.

“Isn’t this romantic,” James says, grinning against Qrow’s mouth and pushing his hand under Qrow’s underwear.

“Yeah,” Qrow replies around a moan as James strokes him. “Super.” He drags his hand down James’ chest and undoes his belt and pants, and then pulls his other hand from the ceiling to help push at James’ pants. James lifts his hips to help him out.

Qrow’s head bangs against the ceiling. James’ hips drop with Qrow’s shout of pain. “Oh my god, Qrow, are you okay?”

“Yep,” Qrow replies, curling in on himself and rubbing at his head. “I’m good.”

And with that, pants bunched under his hips and boyfriend in his lap, James snickers, and then bursts into laughter. Qrow joins him moments later, dropping his head to rest against James’ shoulder. James curls his arm around Qrow’s shoulders and buries his nose in Qrow’s hair.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asks.

Qrow bites his shoulder.

“Hey!” James yelps. “What was that for?”

“Because I wanted to.” Qrow squirms in his lap and kisses James’ neck. “And because you stopped touching me.”

“I stopped _jerking you off_ because you smacked your head _on the ceiling of your car_ ,” James deadpans, reaching between them for Qrow’s dick anyways. He grips it and strokes, and Qrow hums a moan against his jaw.

==

“That was… an adventure.” James rubs his hand up and down Qrow’s back. Qrow doesn’t move from his spot curled against James’ front. The car feels even more cramped now that they’ve stopped moving, now that the air is hot and thick with sex.

“We’re not doing that again,” Qrow says. “In my car, I mean.” James hums an affirmative. “I’m gonna have bruises everywhere.”

“Well, it  _ was _ your idea,” James replies, smiling into Qrow’s hair. “So you only have yourself to blame.”

Qrow snorts and buries his face against the crook of James’ neck. “Roll down the window a little, I’m  _ suffocating _ ,” he says instead. James feels along the door and pushes at the lever. The window slides open and cool early-morning air rushes in. Qrow sits up and leans his face against the window. His cheeks are still flushed and his bangs are still stuck to his forehead.

James thinks he’s beautiful. He keeps his mouth shut.


End file.
